The Unknown
by Slash Mistress
Summary: What if a cruel twist of fate stopped Tamara and Greg from leaving Storybrooke with Henry? Lets find out . (Beware, I see a LOT of violence in the future of this fic)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Part 1

Series: The Unknown

Author: Affinity/Mel

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: None this chapter.

Rating: R for violence (it's not terrible graphic but better safe than sorry)

Disclaimers: Don't own Once or anything like that, just borrowing their characters.

Comments: I'm a feedback whore so if you want more of this, you'll have to let me know that ^.^

The Unknown Part 1

The scent grew ever more familiar with waves of energy spilling from some mysterious point of origin but the still form could feel it down to their bones. There were things even the spirit world could not rip from you and though memories continued to trickle in senses already knew what was coming. This land would be saved by the strongest hearts within it as had been foretold but that which came after was about to change forever. The ground beneath shivered as power roared through the air, washing through the steady figure like a warm breeze. Most would be trembling with fear at the overwhelming intensity enveloping the small town but for reasons unknown to the outside world the stranger remained content.

One final quiver sent the gathering energy dispersing and a sigh struggled past a parched throat. The time had nearly arrived, armor shifting to take a strong battle stance. Figures in the distance became clear and the suit of armor stayed motionless until the three were near enough for an attack. "Wait," the woman could be heard shouting to her partner as they trotted closer but it was already too late.

Easily closing the gap with a step forward, the blade soared clean through flesh to completely remove the man's arm with a blood curdling scream. As the limb descended a small object tumbled from it and past the mysterious figure, halting near the edge of the dock. Charging past the confused and horrified child in it's path the figure managed to catch the brunette by the shoulder before she could retreat. Plunging the sword into her midsection, a strong jerk eviscerated the gasping and wailing woman before she was thrown forcefully into the water. Spinning around, another thrust stopped the man from escaping and left him still with shock and pain. Scoffing, the armored figure shoved him into the water with his partner. They could bleed to death or drown together for all it cared. Facing the child whose eyes shook more than the Earth had been moments before, the figure took pause.

"Wh-What ARE you?" he gasped, fingers nervously feeling around the deck for that stray bean he'd been keeping an eye on since this bloodbath began. It was the only thing keeping his wits about him.

"HENRY!" a chorus of voices shouted as they closed in on them.

Pulling the boy up by his bonds, the figure secured one arm about his neck and faced the oncoming group of people. Gripping it's sword, there was a hint of disappointment when this group simply stopped in from of them and the blonde woman demanded, "let him go!"

But it wasn't that woman which caused a reaction. Dismissing the question, a dry and raspy voice growled, "where is she?"

The group helplessly glanced at one another, unsure who the stranger was talking to or even about. Before any of the women could speak David stepped forward, trying to settle the situation by responding, "easy. Release the boy and we can talk."

"No," the figure snorted. "Your demand shall only be met when I have my answer, Prince. Now step away or bloodshed will be the punishment for your disobedience."

Unable to help in any other way, he did as the voice requested taking a step back and gave the others a pitiful look. Realization came over the former Evil Queen, murmuring "oh god" to herself before shaking the shock away. Emma tried to move forward but a hand on her shoulder halted the action. "Miss Swan, please allow me to handle this."

There was a hard stare between the two before the Savior finally fumed, "you better know what you're doing."

With a clenched jaw Regina confidently strode toward the armored figure, commanding authoritatively, "lower your weapon or I'll be sure you NEVER have your answer."

Begrudgingly the figure obeyed but continued to hold the child with one arm. Leaning closer to the Queen, the voice asked in a less patient tone, "where is she?"

Swallowing hard, Regina moved closer and whispered into the slits at the side of the strangers helm. Confidently she took a step back, watching carefully to be certain their deal still stood. Her heart tightened when the blade was raised but it simply cut away Henry's bindings. A pat to his shoulder sent him running toward the Charmings and a sadness filled the brunette as she watched the reunion. "We'll begin tomorrow."

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Part 2

Series: The Unknown

Author: Affinity/Mel

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: None this chapter.

Rating: R for mild violence and language

Disclaimers: Don't own Once or anything like that, just borrowing their characters.

Comments: I'm a feedback whore so if you want more of this, you'll have to let me know that ^.^ Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and will be fixed as I find them.

Part 2

While all eyes were on Henry, Regina gracefully knelt and scooped the bean into her palm. She knew the Two Idiots would want it back but they wouldn't get it without one very clear stipulation. NOBODY was taking her son from her, especially not to any other realms without her following. In all honesty they really needed to plant another crop but she wasn't entirely sure they trusted her to be a part of it. Not that she could blame them. She DID destroy the last one and a part of her worried she might be led to similar behavior a second time_. 'I refuse to be manipulated again,'_ she told herself, trying hard not to focus on how delighted and relieved Henry looked with his other family. His _real_ family. She'd made progress in redeeming herself but there were still moments where her heart ached to spend just another second embracing the only person she truly loved. Her thoughts were shattered by the familiar voice emanating from the armor alongside her, "tomorrow will suffice. Until that time, how shall we proceed Regina?"

Swallowing hard, the brunette sorted out a strategy in her head that avoided using magic in less than savory ways. Who else did the figure know in this town? It wasn't as if they'd been. . .friends in the Enchanted Forest. Hell, they'd only really met a handful of times and those memories were fuzzy at best. Taking a deep breath, she followed it with a nod of resolution and right on time as she noticed the Charmings inching closer. Before they entered earshot she replied, "it would only be polite to introduce you. Most of them are from my kingdom but there are others whose origins even I'm not aware of, so don't be careless."

The stranger wiped it's blade clean before sheathing it, eyes staying focused on the small cluster who continued their approach. The first of them to speak was Emma who tried her best not to sound hostile, "look, thanks for stopping those guys but WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Yep, so much for keeping her cool but to be fair the stranger had held her son hostage.

Snow massaged one temple idly as a sigh escaped her lips. She had a more important question, one that might give them a lot of insight as to this persons motivations and possible schemes. Once the tension eased, she crossed her arms and gave the form a pointed stare, "and who are you?

Everyone apart from Regina noticeably flinched when the armored figure raised it's hands, gripping both sides of the helm and giving a tug. Effortlessly it was raised, flowing blonde curls spilling out from the back and contrasting with the silver along her shoulders. Deep caramel eyes returned Snow's stare as she replied dryly, "you may call me Fey." The penetrating gaze shifted to Emma and with a scoff, she retorted boldly, "have you never seen battle young one? A skilled warrior does what's necessary to accomplish their mission and THAT is what you witnessed."

Snow's brows pinched together with uncertainty. There was something familiar about the name but she couldn't quite place it. She and David shared a prolonged, confounded stare as their minds worked in simultaneous overdrive. How would they know what this possible enemy wanted if they couldn't figure out who she was? Sensing her daughter's flaring temper, she placed a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

David on the other hand was equally ready to punch this person in the face, until he realized it belonged to a stunning woman. Well, she looked pretty mean right now but considering his history they usually did at first. However there was a distinction about her features that gave him a sense of deja vu yet he couldn't remember ever meeting her before today. How. . .peculiar. Keeping a close eye on the fighter, he readied himself for the possibility of breaking up a fight.

Emma was furious. How DARE this person come in to their town and threaten HER SON then act like it wasn't a big deal. The tone directed at her mother made the blonde's body tense and even the calming touch soon after didn't do a thing. What was it with these cryptic types and their damn "missions" anyway? Why the hell couldn't they just leave things ALONE! The strangers arrogance was the very last straw and Emma lost it, using all of her weight to slug the other woman across the face. "He's just a little boy!" she snarled as her father restrained her.

Fey took the hit like a professional, barely moving even though the impact left her face stinging and red. She deserved that and couldn't deny the protective woman had a point. It was a dirty tactic but one she couldn't say she was ashamed of. After all, this world was far different from her own and though she'd been an observer there were things she still didn't understand about it. "That was well deserved but take heed. When next we battle be sure you've come to terms with death, for I show no mercy to an adversary." 

Regina held up a hand, "enough. We should head back. I'll. . .clean up this mess and make our guest comfortable at my house while the rest of you ensure the town has returned to normal." She paused, then tacked on, "if we're all in agreement." Sure she wanted to spend some quality time with Henry but with Fey about that wasn't going to be easy. She couldn't imagine anyone else offering shelter to a murderer and the less they knew about her, the better. Regina didn't have details but the goody-goody Charmings would certainly not approve based on reputation alone. They weren't very open minded about people like her. And there were dead bodies floating about that could mean very big problems for the entire town, especially if somehow they'd managed to survive. There was a lot of work to be done and maybe once it was all settled she'd be rewarded with Henry time.

Before Emma could open her mouth to insert her foot, David steered her the opposite direction toward their cars. "We're on it. C'mon Henry," he shouted over his shoulder. Anything to prevent his daughter from making a terrible mistake.

Henry paused, turning toward his adoptive mother with a worried and strained smile. Throwing his arms around her neck as she lowered herself to his level, he whispered in her ear, "please, be careful. I love you, mom."

"I will. I love you too." Placing a light kiss on his cheek, she smiled as he scampered off to join the others. But one still remained. "Snow, wait," she choked out before the other woman could leave. A glance was given to Fey who simply nodded and began moving in the same direction everyone else appeared to be migrating. There was an awkward pause before Regina shuffled closer and met Snow's gaze. "I. . .I know we have a very complicated past but I am trying to be a better person whether you believe it or not. In the spirit of that," she held her breath and placed the bean in the other brunette's palm.

Snow couldn't help the puzzled look on her face but the gesture would not go unnoticed. However, she also refused to fall victim to another of Regina's schemes and in turn replied, "what's the catch?" Wasn't there always with the Queen?

Regina's eyes saddened as she exhaled deeply but she couldn't blame Snow for having that reaction. This was but a small step on a very long, winding road. Staring deeply into the younger woman's eyes to convey her complete sincerity, she made her only demand, "Henry is my son too. I go where he goes."

Snow struggled with the idea initially but that fire and agony in the older woman's eyes melted her resolve like a sugar cube in hot coffee. "Ok," she finally agreed, though she knew David and Emma wouldn't be very happy about this. Still, Regina was willing to give up her only escape plan for a chance to be wherever her son was. That spoke volumes. Tucking the bean in her pocket, she turned to walk away before soft words stopped her.

"Thank you," Regina managed to vocalize. It was unfamiliar and strange but she meant it.

Swallowing her pride, Snow replied, "you're welcome."

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Part 3

Series: The Unknown

Author: Affinity/Mel

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: Some implications, slowly working my way there (eventually SQ and others)

Rating: R for mild violence and language

Disclaimers: Don't own Once or anything like that, just borrowing their characters.

Comments: I'm a feedback whore so if you want more of this, you'll have to let me know that ^.^ Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and will be fixed as I find them.

Part 3

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"David, calm down."

"We talked about this Snow! We deci-"

"STOP!" Emma interrupted. "I think mom's right. This isn't about the three of you and a kingdom anymore. It's about Henry and I believe Regina really loves him. We have to give her a chance. She gave us the bean, right?"

Throwing his hands up in defeat, David stormed out muttering something about having a chat with Anton concerning the condition of the fields. If they were going to grow another crop, they'd have to determine how much damage was done to the ground they'd used before. Storybrooke wasn't small however, so if they had to they'd find another location it wouldn't be a challenge and realistically that was a smarter solution.

"Hey mom," Henry called, poking his head into the room the women occupied. "Can we talk?"

"Sure kid, what's on your mind?" Emma replied, brows furrowing with mild concern.

"No, I mean," he hesitated, then pulled the door fully open and gestured inside. "In here."

Emma gave Snow a confused glance but shrugged and wandered into the room, her worry growing when the door shut behind her. What was so important Henry didn't want anyone else hearing?

Meanwhile. . .

"You have my gratitude for your help with those. . .urchins," Regina said with a satisfied smirk as she crossed the room.

"Well, you were so generous when I arrived I simply felt I had to repay you. Though I'm curious, why not keep the bean for yourself?"

Sighing, her head turned in the direction of the voice, "because I have to be honest with the Two Idiots if I plan on having a life with Henry. He's the only thing that matters to me and I won't do ANYTHING to jeopardize that. I hope you understand what this means, Captain."

He nodded, "of course. I respect your decision but if you change your mind you know where to find me."

There was something beneath the surface of this conversation and Regina responded in an uncharacteristically encouraging tone, "the odds may not be in your favor but if anyone can find him, it's you. With a little help. I'll meet you when I have what you need."

"Right then," Hook replied, pulling himself out of the soft, comfy chair and making his way toward the door. Pausing, he warned, "this Fey, be cautious Regina. There are tales of her that frighten children and warriors alike which spread across many lands."

Before she could question him further he'd up and vanished in a fashion that almost reminded her of mother. A heavy sigh then fell but her moment of nostalgia was stolen by a presence that sent a chill slithering up her spine. Why did this woman have such an effect on her? Regaining her composure, she inquired, "were the accommodations to your liking?"

"Your world. . ." Fey began, tussling wet hair with a towel, "certainly has a comfort to it. Far. . .easier than mine." Without warning her stomach made an angry, bestial howl in an obvious demand and she glared at it. How dare it betray her like that.

Regina smiled internally. Regardless of all the warnings being thrown her way she couldn't deny the small bits of humanity shining through in her acquaintance. Turning to face the other woman, she suddenly felt uncomfortable at the nakedness before her, "Uh. . .and what, may I ask, was wrong with the clothes I set out for you?"

"They're poorly crafted. Do you have chainmail? Leather will do if I must," she concluded, continuing to dry herself off completely unaware of how awkward the situation was for the other woman. Fey was very quick to figure practical things out but stunted in the social and emotional aspects of this new world. Or so it would appear. The concept of clothing with such a lack of protection was worthless to her now, though she had to admit they did feel nice to the touch and an inward smirk arose. Perhaps they could be of use at a later time but for now she sought whatever protective gear this realm had.

Regina immediately turned her back to the woman and stalked toward the phone. She didn't wanna have to do this but she had no choice. Fey wouldn't be convinced to wear normal clothes and she couldn't very well go about au natural either. Not that anyone in town would complain, she was a very attractive woman. _'About the same build and frame as Miss Swan I would say,'_ Regina mused before shaking away the thought in a slight panic. Where had that come from? Why was she thinking about Emma naked? Picking up the phone, she grimaced and dialed.

"Regina?"

"Hello Miss Swan," the former Mayor replied in a tone that said how unhappy she was to be making this call. "This may be the only time you ever hear me say these words but I have a favor to ask you."

One hour later. . .

Emma stared at the door long and hard. This. . .ok, honestly she felt kinda giddy about the situation and she couldn't quite understand why considering she didn't like Fey in the slightest. Maybe it was the fact Regina had asked for her help. That was certainly new territory considering their recent history. On top of that, Emma felt elated about Henry's new operation which included this visit to the former Evil Queen's house for recon on their visitor. Inhaling deeply, she didn't even have time to knock before the door swung open and she was yanked inside. Balancing the bag in her left hand and a box in her right while the door slammed behind her via magic, she gave the brunette a baffled look, "What the h-"

Regina pointed into the living room. "My furniture and I thank you Miss Swan," the brunette grumbled, taking the pack off Emma's shoulder before marching into the aforementioned room. Unzipping it, she neatly arranged the items and glowered at Fey, "put them on from left to right. This is the best we have access to." There was something in Regina's voice that also implied _'and you're not getting any weapons, so deal with it.'_

Emma's eyes wandered the direction of the other woman's gesture, features contorting in a little eye, big eye anime-style face. Why was the other blonde wearing nothing more than a robe? Didn't they have common decency where she came from? She felt a drastic shift in mood which only added to her state of confusion. Why was she suddenly feeling threatened by the stranger? Eyes followed Regina as she returned. Wait, what did furniture have to do with anything? "Huh?"

Regina motioned toward the kitchen, leading as she explained flatly, "she was threatening to stitch her own armor then hunt game for the evening feast." She stifled a small laugh at the mental image of Fey hunting Red all over Storybrooke in this comical sort of cartoon bit. Oh the things that entertained her these days. Pulling a few paper plates apart for herself and her guest, she gave Emma a look. "Will you be staying for dinner Miss Swan?"

She REALLY didn't want to but this was for Henry. And herself. Something wasn't right about this newcomer and Emma was making it her mission to find out what. Giving a smile, she replied, "Sure, I'm starved."

The next day. . .

"What is this place?" Fey asked, eyes wandering curiously as she followed the sharply dressed brunette.

"Would you keep your voice down," Regina growled with a glare. "It's a hospital where doctors save people's lives. Now shall we?" she sneered, pointing down a flight of stairs that led them to a special wing the Queen still had access to. Not everyone she brought over hated her after all, just the majority. An oversight on her part really but nothing could be done about it now. Hopefully the women Fey was searching for hadn't escaped after the curse broke. That would prove more of a challenge to deal with and quite unfortunate.

Fey appeared pleasantly accustomed to the Queen's hostility, shuffling down the steps hurriedly like a child on Christmas morning. If she was here then everything the blonde has sacrificed, all the torment she'd endured would be well worth it. As the end of the stairwell grew near she could sense a familiar energy and the edges of her mouth formed a very slight smile. "She's here," Fey announced in a hushed tone, eyes sliding from one side of the long corridor to the next before focusing on Regina for guidance.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief and the tension in her muscles began to dissipate. That was the first bit of good news all week but she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. Strutting over to her favorite nurse, the former Mayor slipped her a handful of chocolates and they shared a glance of acknowledgement. Turning to Fey, she motioned for her to follow and headed to the far reaches of the hall where she opened a door. She gave the nurse another look that provided all the instruction she needed while nonchalantly lifting the chart, then entered the room behind the blonde.

Fey rushed to the bedside, taking the motionless woman's hand between her own and her demeanor completely changed. There was a warmth radiating from the normally frozen soldier and a deeply buried sorrow that went unspoken. Without turning her eyes, she demanded, "what's wrong with her?"

Regina skimmed over the chart, expression analytical yet pensive. Combining what the chart said and her own knowledge of this individual, a theory formed. Now to explain it to Fey in terms she might understand. "She's in what we call a coma which is a deep sleep she hasn't been able to awaken from because of her injuries before the curse. I should also warn you that I have no idea what effect my magic has had on someone like her. It's not the same, as you may be aware."

Lightly stroking the flesh beneath her fingertips, Fey murmured to herself, "a sleeping curse." One could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she considered the differences in their types of magic. From what she'd seen this world had the same brand of magic as the Enchanted Forest which meant perhaps their powers carried over too. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sleeping woman's form and chanted in foreign tongues under her breath. When nothing happened, she sighed. "Leave us."

"Fine," Regina agreed, exiting the room and locking it behind her. At least she wouldn't have to worry about them for a couple hours while she ran a few errands. She didn't make it far before something occurred to her. The energy about Fey the moment they laid eyes on the comatose woman and every second after was. . . atypical of the blonde. Her touches were gentle, she refused to look away and she couldn't mask the concern spilling from her mouth in every word. '_She loves her_,' Regina concluded with a smile. At the back of her mind a spark of hope was born. Here was a woman who made the Evil Queen look tame yet was still capable of so much love in her heart. '_Maybe it is possible to love again._'

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Part 4

Series: The Unknown

Author: Affinity/Mel

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: Some implications, slowly working my way there (eventually SQ and others)

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Don't own Once or anything like that, just borrowing their characters.

Comments: I'm a feedback whore so if you want more of this, you'll have to let me know that ^.^ Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and will be fixed as I find them.

Part 4

Quietly peeking into the room to satisfy her curiosity, she found two young women who were clearly very close. One lay unconscious while the other spoke strange words over her. Could this be the person that had the town buzzing with gossip? Glancing down the corridor nervously, she let out a soft sigh of relief when emptiness greeted her. As her gaze returned a chill traveled up her back and she swallowed hard. What a strange feeling. And then a voice came from within the room.

"Please, come in."

Meanwhile. . .

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her way into the shop and instantly found his eyes boring into her. "I think I've made it clear we're no longer doing business," he sneered.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she retorted, "I believe this may be an exception. Hear me out and we might both get something we desire."

"But you don't have anythin I could want dearie."

"Oh but I do," Regina argued, raising a small red vial between two gloved fingers.

Squinting, his palms pressed against the glass while leaning in to take a better look. Eyes slowly returned to the former Queen. "You have 2 minutes."

At the Sherriff's station. . .

Devouring the last bite of a doughnut, she sighed then took a sip of coffee. Papers were scattered about the desk like a tornado had blown through and she glared at them in dismay. All this research and not one shred of useful information. What could she be missing? How was Fey this damn elusive? Obviously there wouldn't be any records on her but Emma was running out of ideas of where to look. The sudden crackle of static followed by a voice broke her concentration. A smile conquered her lips as she held down the button, "I copy. What's up kid?"

"So I was thinking, maybe she gave us a fake name. But we know she's looking for a woman, right? Well, she kept asking where _she_ was. Maybe mom has been keeping her somewhere?"

Emma nibbled her bottom lip. It was a sound theory but she wasn't quite sure where Regina might hide a person without bringing suspicion on herself. _'Wait, didn't she hold Belle captive too? Well, that was the rumor anyway. Hm. It's worth looking in to on such a slow day.'_ Clearing her throat, she responded, "good idea. I'll see what I can dig up and you get back to class."

One hour later at the hospital. . .

Emma felt a bit nervous. She wasn't convinced Mr. Gold bought her story but he'd still revealed where the young woman could be found and for that she was grateful. Waiting patiently at the front desk, she surveyed the institution more thoroughly than she'd had a chance previously. For such a small town this hospital was pretty enormous and it made her wonder how many secret passages and wings it might have. "Sherriff?"

Casually turning, she couldn't help but catch the contagious smile beaming from the other woman. "Belle. I was wondering if you have a moment to answer a few questions?"

Shifting a little awkwardly, she gave the officer a nod and gestured toward an empty room. "Uh, of course. Is, um, is something wrong?" she worried aloud while pushing the door open.

"No, no, please have a seat," Emma began, closing and locking the door to be certain they wouldn't be disturbed. Once they'd both settled in she continued, "I know this might be a sensitive subject and correct me if I'm wrong but I've heard you were held captive during the curse."

One auburn brow shot up and her curiosity piqued. Why was Emma asking about that? It was too late to press charges and Regina had done far worse to others in this town, or so Belle had gathered. Squirming under the Sherriff's stern gaze, she nodded. "I was but why do you ask?"

It would have been a relief to know Belle could help her had the truth not made her stomach turn. What kind of person holds another hostage like that? And why? Frowning, Emma replied, "I'm investigating a missing person I believe Regina might have a reason to hide. I was hoping you could tell me where she kept you prisoner in Storybrooke in case this person is also being held there."

Thankful for Emma's honesty, she found herself put at ease. This was something that could greatly impact the lives of those she'd become so familiar with, even through the haze of 28 years. Expressing herself as much with her hands as her words, the beauty replied, "here. Well, there's an area in the basement where special cases are kept. Its guarded by a very strict set of nurses who I'm fairly certain don't sleep but I've um. . .found a way around that. I can show you but you must promise to help them."

"You have my word."

Later. . .

Fey paced impatiently from one end of the strange metal boxes to the other, eyeing them with mild intrigue. From watching patients and visitors alike operate them she was confident she too could collect a warm beverage or food parcel but there was a monetary barrier preventing this. Where the hell was Regina? Another displeased grumble from her midsection and her lips fell into more of a frown. Suddenly a blindingly cheery voice invaded her personal space.

"F-Fey, right?"

Slowly turning, her eyes were forced lower and a very slight moment of surprise passed over her features. It was the boy, the one she'd nearly split from ear to ear. The only response she gave was a nod. There was no time for this. She needed to find something to eat so that she could return to the room immediately.

After doing a bit of detective work himself, Henry had made his way to the hospital in hopes of catching Belle or maybe Emma. From hanging out with his granddad he knew Belle volunteered there and if his biological mom was sniffing for leads, it was the best place to start. So far he hadn't had much luck but then he saw Fey. She still made him nervous but he had to try. After all, the charm of innocence was on his side and maybe that was an advantage. Her intense gaze burning a hole in the vending machine didn't get past Henry and he asked sweetly, "did you want something? It's better than the cafeteria food, trust me. What do you like?"

Staring at him for a second, the warrior pondered his intentions. Why would he help her? What could he gain? Glancing back at the machine, she shrugged. So many options and she honestly had no idea what she might like, let alone what any of it was called. A grumble from her stomach betrayed her, and she replied cautiously, "I simply require nourishment before I return to wait for Regina."

Well, one of his moms was here somewhere. _'I wonder what she's looking for.'_ Popping in exact change, he picked out the biggest pastry in the machine then moved onto the next one for a tasty cappuccino. Anyone new to this world had to try this combination in his opinion, even if doughnuts and coffee were more traditional. Once he finished gathering the items he offered them to her with a beaming smile, "careful, the drink is hot but it's really good. These should be enough until my mom gets back." He paused. "Can I ask you something?"

Begrudgingly accepting the offerings, she sniffed the steaming liquid and found quite a pleasant aroma. Food in this world was certainly an art form of sorts with all the different creations and combinations she looked forward to exploring once this mess was sorted. With her quest for food complete, Fey found herself torn between staying and leaving. "Thank you young one." She owed the boy a debt and though painful to admit, the sleeping form in that quiet room wouldn't likely be waking anytime soon. Then something caught her eye. He carried a book which looked very old and her decision became clear. Defeated, she set her cup on the nearby table and settled into a chair. "Only if you understand equivalent exchange. In my homeland everything comes at a price."

Information for information? What could she possibly want to know? It seemed fair but Henry was smart enough to realize it could get dangerous if he shared the wrong things. Snagging a snack for himself, he then sat across from her at the table and agreed, "ok. So, are you here visiting someone?" The number of questions might be limited and he wouldn't waste any time.

The boy was smart to cut right to the chase and received a stern nod. "I am." Pointing to the book, she continued, "what spellbook is that?"

Henry gave his book a confused look, then returned his eyes to Fey. "It's a storybook about the Enchanted Forest," he explained, curious why the woman wanted to know. After devouring a couple chips and carefully forming the question in his mind he asked, "who is _she_?"

Now he was getting very personal and while she wouldn't lie there would be very obvious details left out in her response. "Someone very dear to me. For her safety I cannot mention her name. This storybook as you call it, does it mention the cure for a sleeping curse?" Back home stories were simply a retelling of a past so long ago the details were blurry and though each version differed a grain of truth remained throughout. Perhaps this encounter would not be such a waste of time after all. Pulling at the plastic, she attempted to open the package.

"Yes," the young man said, struggling to choke back the rest of his words. A strong part of him wanted to tell her exactly how to break the curse but he also knew once he did that, they were done. He needed to make this last question really count and settled on an obvious but complicated matter. "Why are you here?"

Fey's posture stiffened noticeably and her mind raced uncontrollably. Clearly he was holding back but thus far their exchange remained mutually beneficial so she'd continue with all the patience she had. No need to rush if by the end she could wake her sleeping beauty. Shifting focus back to sating her growing hunger, she applied more force and the flimsy material tore open. She delighted in that first bite, the sweet mixture of cinnamon and sugar dancing over her taste buds. Swallowing it down with a sip of the still fairly hot drink this sensation of bliss filled her, if only for a fleeting moment. She couldn't wait to share these luxuries with the only person in her life that mattered. "To save her. How do I break this curse?"

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Part 5

Series: The Unknown

Author: Affinity/Mel

Archive: None but willing to share if you ask ^.^

Pairing: Some implications, slowly working my way there (eventually SQ and others)

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Don't own Once or anything like that, just borrowing their characters.

Comments: I'm a feedback whore so if you want more of this, you'll have to let me know that ^.^ Also, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and will be fixed as I find them.

Part 5

Towering over the resting form, her intense gaze remained steady on the younger woman's face. _'True love's kiss? What if it does not work? What if it does? What am I to do then? This world is dangerous for us but large from the maps I've seen. We may require an escape strategy, even with the assistance of Regina it may not be so easy. Take heart dear one, I promise everything will be as you wish even if it means my life. Again.'_ Taking a deep breath, Fey slipped nervously into the beside chair and took the brunette's hands in her own. "Please," she whispered, placing a light kiss to the back of one hand in silent prayer. _'I need your help as I cannot do this alone. Open your eyes, begin this chance of a new life.' _An indescribable wave passed through her like a cold chill raising the hairs at the back of her neck but it was the low, barely audible cough that stung like a dart to the chest. Hope swelled and fearful caramel pools lifted to consume the most beautiful sight she'd seen in hundreds of years.

The haze that felt heavy over mind and body began to rise, cleansing her of the curse's effects. One moment of relief was clung to, savored as if it were her final breath. In that passing tick of time it all made sense, every glorious, triumphant vision and each sharp, vivid sound. Then darkness infiltrated the peace and consciousness jolted her body upright. Vision returned and though a blur she knew by the feeling of this room something wasn't right. Blinking slowly until regaining focus, breathing also slowed but she shifted uncomfortable. A woman stared at her with such. . .emotion that she could not understand. What was this place? Who was this beauty?

Dropping the brunette's hands, she lunged forward with a sound that was the closest thing to a squeal of delight she'd ever make. Enveloping the woman in her arms, a tear trickled down her cheek and she stifled a sniffle. Her body trembled with joy but the bubble of bliss ruptured when the form against her stiffened. Easing away, Fey met a crystalline gaze and what she found suffocated her heart. "What is it? Is something the matter?" she choked out in a straggled, apprehensive voice. Whatever cruel joke fate might be playing, Fey couldn't deny the cure had worked. For that she felt her debt to Henry had grown beyond their simple exchange and when the time came, she would make it known to him. For now a million questions seared every inch of her brain, filling it to the brim and taunting the warrior with endless unfortunate possibilities.

Confusion paralyzed the young beauty as reality layered onto her increasingly scattered mind. Before she could even respond verbally physical contact was initiated, leaving her conflicted even as her muscles constricted. Clearly she must know the blonde but how? "D-," she rasped, becoming painfully aware of the dryness in her throat. Swallowing hard, she pushed through the pain, "Do I know you?"

Utterly crushed, Fey grasped the back of the chair to keep herself steady. Those words left a gaping hole in her chest but shock numbed the inevitable pain which would surely catch up to her later. Wiping her face in an attempt to regain some dignity she then poured water into a little paper cup like that nice woman from earlier had instructed and shakily offered it to the brunette. "Yes," she revealed weakly, clearing her throat to muster some strength. Honestly, Fey didn't know what to say or do now. Of all the outcomes this might be one she could fix but it certainly wouldn't be easy and nearly impossible alone. Casting it all aside she continued in a much calmer, flat tone, "but we can talk of that when you are well enough. How are you feeling?"

Meanwhile. . .

"Mom!" he shouted, bounding toward her.

"Oh, hey kid. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Emma probed with a gentle smile. After talking to Belle she knew exactly when to make a move if it came to that but she had to wonder if asking would get her farther. Something about all of this still smelled funny to her but getting to the bottom of it required finesse as much as muscle which the Savior wasn't accustomed to. Maybe if she could strike a deal with Regina they could work together. After all, it wasn't Gold she was handling here.

Tugging the woman into an unlocked room, the young man beamed, "Fey wanted to know how to break a sleeping curse! She's here to save someone close to her and I think my mom is helping."

Sleeping curse? Then Belle was right. Whoever _she_ was must be in the secret ward downstairs with the other special cases. It still didn't clear up who these women were but one step at a time. _'So Fey is here, huh? Wait, Regina's helping them? Hm, I wonder if this has something to do with the Enchanted Forest. David said something about Regina bringing over certain things and people from our land, the ones she __**chose**__. It has to be clearing a debt of some kind, otherwise what would she gain?'_ "What makes you say that?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know, I have a hunch. So did you find anything?"

"Nothing solid but I think it's time I have a talk with your mom. Maybe we can infiltrate the enemy camp, y'know? Get information from the inside but only if you're willing to help me by spending some time with her. I know how much she wants to see you and that's all I've got to offer. What do you think kid?" She hated using Henry as leverage but if he was willing it might be the easiest way to figure out the details. Now what was she going to tell Mary Margaret and David? That could end very badly.

Henry didn't even think about it before responding, "count me in! I know you'll have to do the investigating but it's ok, I do kinda miss my mom. She seems different. Maybe it won't be so bad."

Emma nodded, replying, "anytime you want out, you let me know ok?"

"Ok."

Down the hall. . .

Signing the final bits of paperwork she flashed her trademark smile which caused the naturally squeamish intern to flee the other direction in a hurry. "Put a rush on it dear, " she shouted after him followed by a deep sigh. She'd checked on Fey only to discover the brunette had awoken in the hours she'd been gone and the only way to keep her safe now was relocation. Being discharged was merely the first hurdle in the beginning of a very long process however. This could take a while considering the poor dear had apparently lost her memory. Until they could get a specialist to take a look, the brunette wasn't going anywhere. Thankfully very few people were involved in this situation and those who were knew exactly what the Queen could do to them if crossed. Though she was trying to change having a reputation still held some perks and it would be some time yet until these people understood those habits were in the past. The deeper into this task she found herself, the more she realize how good helping Fey and her friend felt. Sure there was the small matter of their deal but her end had been fulfilled. Everything beyond this point was of her own kindness. What an odd concept.

_'Maybe if Henry can see what I'm doing he'll be proud of me. . .and want to see me again. I miss him so much. But he's not my only motivation. It's strange. I've spent so little time with Fey and yet it feels like we've known each other forever. Perhaps I sense a kindred spirit. Her life has been as tormented as mine before I came here. I can't imagine being separated from the one person you love for hundreds of years. Able to watch but never interfere. It must have been truly agonizing.'_ The intern crept closer, dropping the paper on the counter before her and escaping into the break room before a word could be spoken. Looking over the preliminary diagnosis, it stated the local neurosurgeon had scheduled a full workup and continued monitoring over the next few days. So the most Regina could do was tighten security by throwing her weight around a little. If at all possible she'd make sure Fey's dearest stayed in the locked down ward for her own safety.

Folding the paper neatly, she tucked it in her bag and strutted down the hall fast as her heels would carry her. It was time to collect Fey and be on their way before somebody other than a few staff members realized they were around. In her haste she didn't notice the click of a door opening and nearly barreled over the person stepping out, backing up a step with a stern glare. "Watch where-" her face flushed ever slightly when she recognized the stunned features starting back at her. "Miss Swan. . ."

Like a deer in headlights the blonde felt like she'd nearly been hit by a car, the narrowly avoided collision shaking her resolve and allowing a sliver of surprise to appear on her features. The spike of rage faded and after collecting herself she finally relocated her vocabulary, "Regina? What are you doing here? And where's the fire?"

_'Great. Just great. So much for my quick escape.'_ Hiding her frustration behind a mask of calm, she recovered flawlessly, "it doesn't concern you Miss Swan. I have everything under control."

"Mom?" said a small voice from behind the Savior who stepped out of the way so Henry could get closer to his adoptive mother.

"Henry," Regina's voice lightened and she couldn't contain the happiness spreading over her face. Leaning down she gave him a tight squeeze that was followed by slightly alarmed questions, "are you ok? Is everything alright?"

Smiling at her, he returned the embrace and nodded. "Emma forgot her keys again," he fibbed.

At the Charming residence. . .

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved."

"And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first."

"Do you really think we can trust her?"

"No but the only thing she asked for was to be wherever Henry is. I've never seen her like that David. I. . .can't take her son away from her. Maybe she deserves it after everything she's done but I'm not like her and I won't have any part of something like that."

A soft knock at the door interrupted their conversation, eyes locking before he moved to answer it. The strain melted from his face as he welcomed their guest in, "hey Red."

Red's expression was serious as she stepped into their living room, frowning as she asked, "what's been going on? Everyone is talking but they don't know anything for sure. I want to hear it from you."

Another glance was shared between the lovers before their silent communication decided Snow would be best suited to explain. "Well, after Emma and Regina stopped the town from being destroyed a mysterious stranger cut off Greg and Tamara's escape and held Henry hostage. I'm not sure what Regina said but she convinced this woman to back down and. . .before she left she gave me the last remaining portal bean. We haven't been able to find any information on this Fey woman but we haven't stopped searching."

Listening intently, she shook her head, "it wasn't the last portal bean. I was down at the docks for my run just now when I noticed some very flashy lights. By the time I reached the end of the dock it was nearly gone but I think Hook used one to sail off somewhere. And he wasn't alone."

"What is that pirate up to?" Charming growled

"I think we should find out," Red suggested with a stern nod.

Special cases ward. . .

Stealthing her way through the halls, she dodged the nurses like a pro but found Fey leaned against the wall beside the door she intended to go through. Halting, their eyes met and she gulped. There was something awfully intimidating about the woman but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "How is she?"

Fey exhaled deeply. There was no need to hide the truth of the other woman's condition from the nice girl so she replied, "frightened but awake. She. . .doesn't remember."

"I can relate," she confessed, hesitantly placing a hand on Fey's arm. "I can try to help if you like. I can't promise anything but it'll be easier for her to interact with someone she doesn't know."

This logic made no sense to Fey but one thing that did was the other woman's understanding of the situation. "You have lost your memory?" she pressed, curious both about the experience and how she got them back.

"Yes. Every person is different. Some regain their memories over time while others may never remember but you mustn't give up hope. It's still very early and the doctor hasn't even seen her yet. Visiting hours are nearly over but I'd be happy to look after her while you're gone."

Fey nodded. The answers provided were sufficient and she could tell the sort of person this woman was from the handful of interactions they'd had. She'd learned long ago not to trust anyone but with this task she could make a small exception. Catching Belle's eyes, she pinned her down with a stare and spoke very seriously, "alright but if any harm comes to her you will answer to me. Is that understood?"

There was that dangerous stare that made Fey so frightening but much like other "beasts" she'd seen it was merely a display of protectiveness. Nodding submissively, she tried to reassure Fey, "she'll be safe in my care."

One floor up. . .

After sending Henry to fetch them coffee, Emma met Regina's gaze. "Look, I know you said it's none of my business but no matter what you think you can't do this alone Regina. You're going to need help."

The brunette stare became pointed, "are you offering Miss Swan? What possible reason could you have to help me?" Had the world turned upside down? She couldn't understand why Emma would say such a thing until she considered the possibility it was actually information she was after. How transparent and disappointing.

The Savior frowned. "Henry," she replied with partial truthfulness. "He's worried about you and I don't trust that Fey woman. He wants to visit you but I won't let him near her without knowing exactly what's going on. Not after what happened at the docks. So that's the offer Regina. I help you, you get to spend time with Henry, everybody wins."

She couldn't believe her ears. Scowling, she sneered, "what aren't you divulging Miss Swan?"

Lowering her voice, Emma answered, "I want full disclosure. No lies, no half truths, no dodging questions and no games."

Emma's offer appeared to be genuine and they did share a common goal. Keeping Henry safe. She could feel her resolve fading and decided however out of character it might be, she'd compromise if it meant seeing her son on a regular basis. "If this arrangement is to work I have requests of my own. You'll have full disclosure if I have your word nothing that is said will be uttered to another soul, including the Two Idiots. My only other stipulation is that under no circumstances do you use visitation with my son as a bargaining tool ever again, are we clear? This is not a temporary arrangement Miss Swan. I expect it to carry on even after this situation has been taken care of."

Emma hesitated. She'd have to dodge Snow and Charming or lie to them, neither of which sounded appealing but there was no other way. "Crystal but if Henry decides he doesn't want to visit, you have to respect that."

"Fine," Regina begrudgingly agreed. After all, if it was his decision she couldn't keep him against his will. Strangely she felt lighter now, relieved there was somebody she could discuss things with even if she didn't entirely trust the other woman's motivations. In the spirit of their deal, she added, "would the two of you like to come over for dinner? We could discuss things further over a drink afterwards, while Henry does his homework."

Emma cracked a smile. It was odd but nice being civil. "I'll ask him."

Downstairs. . .

"Hello."

"Hi, my name's Belle. How are you tonight?"

The brunette fidgeted, gazing helplessly at the other woman. "I. . .I don't know. Do. . .I know you?

"No, I volunteer here but I was once just like you. It's hard, for everyone. What can I do to help?"

She stared at the woman curiously. Smiling, the answered, "sit with me? I have so many questions but. . .I think I hurt her feelings." Bowing her head, she sighed.

Belle settled in beside the woman who looked no older than herself and used a gentle tone, "it's not your fault and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Belle is it? Will it ever get easier? _Can_ I remember?"

"Yes, it's Belle. We'll have to wait and see. I can't promise anything other than I'll be here to help you. If you're alright with that of course." She smiled gently at the lost young woman and hoped the offer would be taken. It wasn't long ago she could have used a friend when nothing made sense and it took everything in her open her eyes each morning.

The woman's smile seemed so inviting and for reasons unknown to her, Belle made her feel. . .comfortable. "I'd like that and thank you. I. . .wish I had a name to give you but. . ."

Stroking the brunette's hand, she interrupted, "it's quite alright. Why don't we start by finding one you like for now?"

~tbc~


End file.
